


Check before you hit send

by Thatdambingewatcher



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Hacking, Hanasaki is a dork okay, M/M, Text Messages, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatdambingewatcher/pseuds/Thatdambingewatcher
Summary: Hanasaki messes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I procausinated this for way too long and ended up trying to edit with one hand cause I was eating.
> 
> But anyways here you go!
> 
> Also did reference  
> Names on Hanasakis phone:  
> Suicidere - Kobayashi  
> Neet - Noro  
> You see my rollin - Inoue  
> Obi wan - Akeichi  
> science guy - Ootomo
> 
>  
> 
> Names on Kobayashis phone:  
> My favorite detective: Hanasaki 
> 
> Names on Akechis phone:  
> My favorite: Kobayashi

_~Kobayashis phone~_

_New message_

_-My Favorite Detective-_

_-November 30th, 8:32 am-_

  

FD: Hello! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ 

FD: wow you're slow

_-8:42 am-_

 

 Me: who are you 

MFD: When someone says hello you're suppose to say it back! (￣□￣) 

MFD: Its Hanasaki btws 

Me: btws?

 MFD: Oh it's text talk! it means "by the way" (^^;)

 Me: what are those things?

 MFD: They're emojis! (◣_◢) 

Me: why use them?

 MFD: 'Cause they are cute! (≧ω≦)

 Me: will you stop? 

MFD: (◡‿◡✿) (◕‿◕✿)  No 

Me: okay

 Me: bye 

MFD: Wait no don't leave! ((((゜д゜;)))) 

MFD: School is terrible! щ(ಠ益ಠщ) 

MFD: pls don't leave me (✖╭╮✖) 

MFD: Oi! 

MFD: Kobayashi?! 

MFD: KOBAYASHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

 

 _-10:25-_  

 

MFD: Oi! Can you come break a hole in the wall and "save me"? (◕‿-) 

Me: We had to pay for the last one I broke 

Me: it got taken out of my food fund 

MFD: I'm not hearing a no (¬‿¬)  

Me: No 

MFD: gdi

  
   
_~Hanasakis Phone~_

_-Suicidere-_

_-November 30th, 12:03pm-_

 

S: the fridge is empty 

Me: And why is it? ಠ_ಠ

 S: you didnt fill it 

Me: actually the answer is: you ate all the food!

  
_-12:19pm-_

  
 S: its still empty

 S: fill it 

Me: le sigh

 Me: as much as I'd love to leave and fill our fridge, Im trapped at school 

S: But food 

Me: order something

 S: how? Me: I'll call you at lunch and explain    

_-12:32pm-_

 

S: when is that? 

Me: in like 10 mins 

S: what

 Me: "10 Minutes" 

S: food now 

Me: you'll survive 

S: sadly 

 

_-12:57pm-_

 

Me: Okay text me when your food gets here so I know you didn't eat the couch

 S: i wouldnt

 S: its not digestible 

Me: Ya ya whatever

 Me: Damn I have to do a test  
Me: gtg luv you <3 

Me: WAIT ((((゜д゜;)))) 

Me: I DIDNT

Me: NAKSBSJNSSJS

_\- 1:10pm-_

S: what did you type? 

Me: "NAKSBSJNSSJS" a jumbled mess ;) 

S: before that Me: not telling ( ಠ◡ಠ ) 

S: tell me Me: never（￣へ￣） 

S: Im asking the neet

 Me: dONT 

Me: I BEG YOU щ(ಥДಥщ) 

Me: IF YOU EVEN HAVE ANY COMPASSION FOR ME YOU WONT

  
  
_New message_ _  
_ _-Neet-_

_-November 30th, 1:22pm-_

  
 N: Why is Koba-chan calling me 

N: the only person he texts is you 

Me: DONT \\(º □ º l|l)/  

Me: JUST 

Me: PLS DONT 

N: Wtf did you do 

Me: Well you see 

Me: you'll see  
 

_-1:32pm-_

N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 N: HOW DID YOU MESS UP SO BADLY 

Me: IT WAS IN THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT AND I JUST 

Me: OKAY 

N: THIS HAS MADE MY WEEK 

  
  _New message_ _  
_ _-Sucidere-_

_-November 30th, 1:43pm-_

S: she's laughed while saying "You'll understands when you're older"

 S: did you insult

me: *gasp* I would never ( ﾟдﾟ)

  
_-1:53pm-_

S: im asking wheelchair

 Me: nO ((((゜д゜;))))

 _New message_ _  
_ _-You see me rollin-_

_-November 30th, 1:49pm-_

  
  
YSMR: why are you confessing your love, instead of paying attention in class?

 Me: If you don't tell him what it means I'll pay attention in class

YSMR: Deal.

 

_New message_

_-Obi wan-_ _  
_ _-November 30th, 2:00pm-_

  
  
OW: Look at that my student is growing up and confessing his love.  
Me: Wow he works fast (´ヘ｀;)  
Me: whatever you do just DONT TELL HIM WHAT IT MEANS  
OW: im afraid I have to  
Me: wHY щ(ಠ益ಠщ)  
Me: whY mUSt YOu bEtRAy mE  
OW: as his sensei i must guide him through the ways of life and love~  
Obi wan: also its sure to be entertaining  
Me: dONT PLS

 _New message_  
_-The Science guy-_  
-November 30th, 2:07pm-

  
Me: Don't ask any questions  
Me: because I know you hacked my phone and read my texts  
Me: I need to you shut off Akechi-Senseis phone right now  
Science guy: already done  
Science guy: he was so close to revealing everything too lol  
Me: thanks  
Science guy: try to be more romantic next time you confess  
Me: Oi! ಠ_ಠ  
Science guy: I suggest pizza  
Science: The best way to get to Kobayashis heart is through his stomach  
Me: I'll keep that in mind

  
  
  
_~Akechi Phone~_  
_New message_  
  _-My Favorite Detective-_ _  
_ -November 30th, 2:04pm-

  
  
MCF: so will you tell me what that idiot said  
Me: of course as your sensei I must guide you through the ways of life  
Me: Now you see young pupil in life one experiences many different emotions  
Me: Hanasaki is feeling a very special one for you  
MCF: What are you talking about?  
  
  
  
_Text: it's means love|_

 

  _-Kobayashis Phone-_ _  
_ _New message  
_ _-My Favorite Detective-_ _  
_ _-December 1st, 11:34am-_

  
  
MFD: Hey  
  
_-12:00pm-_  
  
MFD: hello? (0-0)  
  
-12:20pm -  
  
MFD: Oi! (`-`;)

  
  
_-12:34-_

  
  
MFD: SPEAk  
  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi  
MFD: Kobayashi

_-1:02pm-_

  
  
Me: what  
MFD: are you okay?  
Me: Im annoyed  
Me: by you  
MFD: Oi! I'm your favorite detective!  
Me: no you're not  
MFD: not according to my contact name  
Me: you put that in  
MFD: you haven't changed it ;)  
Me: I don't know how  
MFD: sureeeeeee  
Me: Whatever just hurry up and find a way to kill me -_-  
MFD: HEY YOU USED A EMOJI  
Me: -_-  
MFD: lol  
Me: -_-  
MFD: Oi!  
Me: -_-  
MFD: IS THIS BECAUSE I WONT TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANT  
Me: -_-  
MFD: KOBAYASHIIIIIIIII  
Me: -_-

 

  
  
_~Hanasakis phone~_

 _New message_  
_-Neet-_  
_-December 1st, 2:36pm-_ **_  
_ **

  
  
  
Me: lol you should probably tell Kobayashi how to change contact names  
N: I did  
N: when he first got his phone

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes like I said I edited this with one hand!
> 
> If you you want please leave comments and/or kudos cause they are literally my motivation to do anything :)


End file.
